Daimon Abigor
Daimon Abigor is a main character of Inferno and the male lead of the series. He first appears in Down the Rabbit Hole. Daimon Abigor '''is a main character in season 1 and a student at Point Dume Academy in Fearless Diva Production Series '''Inferno. He is a hybrid, which means he is half demon and it's assume half human. Daimon is best friends with Josh. Down the Rabbit Hole Daimon is shown very shortly, just waking up from another nightmare as Josh enters the dorm. Highway to Hell Daimon is the centric character of this episode. His past with Kiera is explained, it's clear now why he has the nightmares. Daimon is getting help from Alazne and is able to talk to her. After his regular session with Alazne he bumps into Tara, who later seems to like him. Born Under A Bad Sign Daimon is first seen in his dorm room with his roommates Josh Frazer and Jamie Moores talking about Sophia, Tara, and Arabella. He thinks that Jamie should forgive Arabella because it's been almost a year since he and Todd broke up. Daimon and Jamie tease Josh about seeing Sophia later at the party and insinuate that Josh is falling for her. He admits that, despite not being over Kiera, he enjoys Tara's company. At Sophia's party, he says to Josh that he likes Sophia and that he should keep her around, after she makes a joke at Josh's expense. During the fight between Arabella and Todd, he tries to calm Todd down, but to no avail. He is the one who sent Jamie the video of Todd and Arabella and told his friend that he would be there for him if Jamie needed him. The Three Faces of Sophia For the first time since her arrival, he spends some time with Sophia and the two bond over some suprising things they have in common. Later on, he is part of the group that O.R.B.S. puts together and trains; even ending in the same team as Sophia. His relationship with Tara intensifies and the two kiss for the first time since they began to spend time together; going as far as ending up on a double date with Josh and Sophia after she is cleared and no longer has to remain in the Infirmary. Dream A Little Dream of Me Daimon continues to spend time with Tara and the two have grown closer than ever, however today more than any other day.... he is haunted by continuously seeing Kiera everywhere he looks. In one of the many instances that he sees her, the ghost of Kiera tells Daimon, to let her go and start living again. But upon figuring out that he had forgotten that today was the anniversary of Kiera's death. Even talking with Sophia, who's been there before does no good for him and alas ends up breaking off what he had with Tara. The Things You Can't Outrun Daimon is first seen in the boys dorms with Josh and Jamie, when Josh is discussing the fact Sophia dated Eric Evergreen. The boys have a conversation and Josh leaves the room feeling better, however when he and Jamie are left alone, Daimon confides in Jamie that he and Tara broke off their relationship. Later in the episode the group has brunch together, Daimon informs Tara that he has told Jamie about their breakup. Once at the table Daimon breaks the ice and jokes with his friends, to avoid any awkward tension between his friends. He and Tara have a flirtatious moment in which she wipes peanut butter off his lips. He is also present when Jamie and Bella have their practice duel, however when Sophia gets involved and is unable to control her powers, she flees the battle field and Daimon is the one to find her in the library. She tells Daimon how she thought she killed Eric and how on the same night she was saved by a red eyed demon. When all of the group is reunited they meet Tara's mother Kimiko Linn. Kimiko tells Daimon how Tara has told her all about him and the boy promises her that he will protect Tara with his life. The Heart is A Lonely Hunter As Jamie arrives back in the room early one morning after spending the night at Todd's, Daimon playfully teases his friend, stating he was doing 'the walk of shame'. The pair have a meaningful conversation about virginity and relationships, Daimon then reassures Jamie that he will always have his back. He then informs the warlock that Josh was 'needed again' but does not elaborate any further. Daimon is at Grimm's Café where he bumps into the girls. He and Bella talk about the idea of winning Tara however he remains unsure. Later at Grimm's Daimon has a confrontation with Todd, stating that he thinks of Jamie as a little Brother and he will protect him as so. During the episodes climax Daimon goes into the kitchen, to find Cynthia Fordman baking a pie. The pair talk for a while, until Cynthia turns on Daimon and uses The Apple of Discord on him, he falls under its power and is ordered to cause chaos in the lives of his friends Josh Frazer Josh and Daimon are best friends. They have each others' backs and they can always count on one another for advice or help. They more like brothers than friends. Not much is known about their past, other than that they grew up together and have been friends since they were in diapers. See: Joshmon Tara Linn Tara is a fellow student. We don't know if Daimon knew of Tara before, but we assume he did. Upon their first meeting, there seemed to be a spark. Whether Daimon is attracted to Tara or not is unknown, we got only few hints. With Kiera's recent death, however, it might take him a while to get into a serious relationship again. See: Taimon Kiera Veron Kiera was Daimon's girlfriend, she was murdered by an unknown species. Daimon blames himself; the main reason of his nightmares are Kiera's death. See: Kiermon Sophia Dimitrov The two had no interaction in Down the Rabbit Hole but in Highway to Hell they ended up hanging out more and Daimon gave his seal of approval to Jophia. Their friendship will be further explored. Jamie Moores Like with Josh, the two are rather close and as trio they are total goofballs but ultimately care for one another very much. In the episode The Heart is A Lonely Hunter Daimon refers to Jamie as 'The Little Brother he always wanted' and vows that he'll always protect him * Daimon has alot of nightmares. This is confirmed by Josh Frazer in Down the Rabbit Hole, and shall be explored more throughout the series. * Kiera, Daimon's ex-girlfriend was killed by an unknown supernatural species, and he blames himself for it. * When it comes to music, he is a fan of Rick Springfield, Nirvana, Florence + The Machine and Imagine Dragons. Daimon6.jpg Taimon2.png Daimonscene.jpg Daimonbw.jpg Tarmon4.jpg Tarmon3.jpg Forgetme.jpg Daimon12.jpg Tarmon2.jpg Daimooon.jpg Kiermon.jpg Daimon.jpg Daimon2.jpg Sophmon.jpg 2c67676ccf225a9d334109ca2192bb59.jpg Tumblr n4wq4d0fz61ttttruo1 500.jpg Daimonab.jpg Taimon2.gif|'Daimon and Tara:DTR?' Daimon.jpg Daphia.gif Taimon3.gif Taimon4.gif Daphia2.gif|''Daimon and Sophia hanging out'' Daimon Ice.png|The Yuki-Onna Arc: Daimon Daimon Tux.jpg Daimonn.gif Daimonab.gif Taimonyay2.gif Taimonyay.gif Tumblr nn2a86lg8y1st09qzo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr nn2a86lg8y1st09qzo1 r1 400.gif Daimonn.gif Tumblr n6m275SwMN1qgdfg5o1 500.gif Tumblr n3l5hyQnuT1qm9mpuo3 250.gif Tumblr myj4porzTS1qm9mpuo3 250.gif Jeremy irvine shirtless 2.png ImagesDaimon.jpg F6f025dfb02821b006e9abe92ade835f.jpg Category:Character Donations Category:Male Characters Category:Inferno TV Series Category:Hybrid Category:Fearless Diva Productions Category:Point Dume Academy Students Category:Appears in Season 1 (Inferno) Category:Season 1 Inferno Main Characters